L'Irremplaçable
by xXxSou-ChanxXx
Summary: Il est sensuel, sexy et dominateur, absolument rien ne peut résister à son charme absolu et toutes ses relations ne sont que passe temps. Mais voilà, un jour quelque chose jusqu'à lors inconnu toque à sa porte, L'Amour. Ou comment un Grimm dominant va se retrouver à devoir gérer des sentiments. Fiction Grimm/Ichi avec couples secondaires. M pour les Lemons.


_L'Irremplaçable_

* * *

><p><strong>Mes jeunes, belles et douces licornes, BonjourBonsoir. J'avais d'abord décidé de vous offrir un one-shot diablement sexy sur un petit Grimmjow cow-boy mais j'ai décidé que ce serait un bonus de cette fiction. Histoire de vous faire patienter encore un peu. Cette fiction s'appelait « Jouet Unique » mais le titre ne me plaisait plu et comme c'est une réécriture, autant faire tout neuf.**

**C'est donc une fiction avec pairing Grimm/Ichi et des couples secondaires comme Tia/Nell. J'hésite encore pour les autres (si vous avez des envies, je vous écoute)**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère avoir vos précieux avis pour me permettre une réécriture au top.<strong>

**Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo. Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Si<strong> on me demandait de le décrire en une seule phrase je dirais que c'est une bête au lit.

Ce serait un peu réducteur mais c'est tellement lui. Un mec de 27 ans, manipulateur et dans la force de l'âge. Sexy et dominateur, quelque peu prétentieux mais il peut se le permettre.

Etalon bien monté, physiquement séduisant, intelligemment cultivé et fortuné.

Bref, l'amant parfait non ? Mais le problème, c'est ça, être son amant. Vous ne serez jamais qu'une partie de jambe en l'air parmi d'autre. Les sentiments, il ne connait pas, il n'en veut et n'en éprouve pas.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'a pas d'amant ou d'amoureux, il a un passe temps, une bonne baise ou un jouet.

* * *

><p><em>-Appartement de Monsieur Jaggerjack-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Comme<strong> une mélodie devenue quasiment quotidienne, il se perdit sauvagement dans les délices sonores que provoquait son ébat de cette nuit. Oh oui, dieu, il ne se lassera jamais d'entendre son nom gémis, déformé par le plaisir que ses coups de butoir procuraient.

Un sourire torve pris place sur son visage alors qu'il accélérait encore et encore, rendant sa proie tremblante et désireuse de luxure. Lui ne pensait plus qu'a une seule chose. A un chiffre. A un défi. 100. Oh oui ça ferait 100 ce soir. Le 100éme mec du mois. Putain défi réussi à quelques heures près. Quelqu'un lui devait quelques pièces s'il ne s'abuse. Alors qu'un sourire amusé avait pris place sur son visage il se déforma en jouissance lorsqu'il vint dans son jouet du soir.

Quelque minutes plus tard, après que son coup du soir soit parti, Grimmjow se permit, allongé de tout son être sur le lit de réfléchir au dernier mois. Il n'avait pas vraiment travaillé pour pouvoir réussir son défi, il rigola, 2 à 3 mec par jour, le marathon le plus délicat qu'il n'avait jamais fais.

Il avait essayé de le faire avec des femmes, mais elles sont beaucoup trop pudiques et s'attachent trop vite. Puis de toute manière, les nanas ce n'est pas son truc, il préfère les « relations » avec des hommes, bestial, rapide, sans attache. Ils sont là pour servir ses pulsions sexuelles et rien d'autre, oui aucune putain d'attache.

Libre, Grimmjow Jaggerjack est un être libre.

C'est sur ces pensées là que Grimmjow s'endormit à peine couvert des couvertes blanches quelques peu souillés de son lit.

* * *

><p><em>-Bureau de Monsieur Jaggerjack- Le lendemain-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmjow<strong> venait à peine de revenir travailler qu'il alla réclamer son du. Après avoir toqué il entra dans le bureau de Tia Hallibel, qui avant d'être son patron, tenait la place de sa meilleure amie, confidente et surtout adverse. Ils aimaient se lancer des défis et celle-ci compris qu'elle avait perdu le dernier en voyant la mine réjouie de Grimmjow.

-Oh Grimmjow, combien on avait dit déjà ? Lança t-elle d'un air narquois.

-Je ne sais plus trop 1000, 2000 ? Dit-il dans un sourire moqueur.

-Hey... N'abuse pas 500 et c'est tout.

Grimmjow leva les bras en signe d'accord et vint s'asseoir devant le bureau. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant de rompre le silence, rigolant à gorges déployés. Grimmjow se l'avouait il aimait travailler ici, avec Tia, malgré qu'elle soit la dirigeante, elle était avant tout son amie, il l'appréciait aussi parce qu'elle était lesbienne. Oh oui, grâce à ça leurs défis étaient toujours totalement incorrigibles. Reprenant doucement leur esprit, Tia repris la parole.

-Bon, plus sérieusement c'est bien que tu sois là, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi.

-Ah oui ? C'est-à-dire ?

-On a eu des problèmes avec l'imprimerie, on doit refaire toutes les tirages une nouvelle fois, je voulais m'assurer que tu avais bien fournis la bonne taille.

-Ah oui, plutôt deux fois qu'une, la taille m'a belle c'était 69x69 (Cf Kensei) pas sur que j'oublis un truc comme ça.

-Irrécupérable, tu es irrécupérable Grimmy.

-Ha ha ha, c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là.

-Mouai.. N'empêche que c'est encore une nouvelle erreur, on change d'imprimeur, il nous fait perdre beaucoup.

-Je pense que c'est mieux oui. Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Oui, on a rendez-vous dans la semaine avec plusieurs boites, ah me regarde pas comme ça, on mangera bien alors tire pas la tronche.

-Ouai mais les réunions ce n'est pas mon truc, qui se déplacent ?

- Et bien j'ai demandé à Ulter Corps, Paper Japan , Saints Company et deux entreprises locales de venir .

-Ouai du gros monde quoi. Bon, je vais aller bosser un peu.

-Attends, il y a autre chose dont j'aimerai te parler.

-Arf, ça à l'air encore moins cool qu'une réunion au resto… j'écoute.

-Bon… voilà, j'ai laissé quelque, candidatures sur ton bureau et…

-QUOI ! Comment ça des candidatures, je sais très bien faire mon boulot tout seul.

-C'est pas ça Grimmy, mais j'aimerai bien avoir des vacances de temps en temps, c'est juste des stagiaires d'accord, puis si ils sont compétent on avisera pour en embaucher quelques uns, c'est juste pour nous aider, allez tire pas cette tronche sérieux.

-Hum..

-Toi qui aime t'amuser. Imagine ça un instant. Plusieurs personnes, jeunes, sans expérience, sous tes ordres, tu devrais t'amuser comme un fou non.

-Humm, c'est vrai que sous cet angle, ça me semble plus intéressant.

-Alors file et lis les dans la soirée, j'aimerai voir de nouvelles têtes dans la semaine.

Grimmjow acquiesça et sortit du bureau, tout ce qu'il espérait c'était de pouvoir croquer deux ou trois petites fesses de stagiaires. C'est d'un rire démoniaque qu'il regagna ses bureaux, faisant s'écarter les gens sur son passage.

* * *

><p><em>-Appartement de Monsieur Jaggerjack- Le soir-<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmjow<strong> le taf ce n'était pas non plus son dada, alors devoir en ramener chez lui ça le branchait sans plus. Etalé devant lui se présentaient des centaines de candidatures, Tia l'avait bien eu avec ces « quelques » dossiers. Mon cul ouai, comme si il allait se farcir tout cette lecture. Grimmjow soupira, las, il passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux, complètement épuisé. C'était la première fois depuis un mois qu'il était seul chez lui, alors bosser, ça lui mettait vraiment mal.

Bon, tan pis, on va faire à la tête du client, de toute façon Tia en veux une dizaine maximum alors ça devrait aller vite. Puis franchement s'il devait se faire son stagiaire autant qu'il ne soit pas dégueulasse physiquement. C'est sur cette pensée perverse que Grimmjow ouvrit le premier dossier et commença son analyse.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> des kilomètres de là, deux jeunes gens innocents rigolaient en regardant la télévision, discutant de leur dernière folie.

* * *

><p><em>-Appartement de Neliel et Ichigo Kurosaki-<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-<em>Ptain** Ichi, t'imagines si on est pris. Et TOUS LES DEUX en plus. Ce serait le pied le plus total.

-Ha ha ha tu as vraiment l'air de t'y accrocher à se boulot Nell.

-Mais Ichi 'tain ! C'est la chance de notre vie ! Oh oh ! Tu te rends compte ou pas ? Travailler pour la célèbre compagnie de Bellmy, ce serait la fin des galères pour nous !

Ichigo s'amusa de voir Neliel s'agitait pied et corps devant lui, la jeune femme avait vraiment l'air enthousiaste à propos de cette chance d'emploi, même si pour le moment il n'avait rempli que la première étape. C'est-à-dire, celle de fournir un cv. Ichigo savait pertinemment que si cette entreprise qui semblait glorieuse vu les dires de sa colocataire, il n'y aurait pas que trois ou quatre candidatures qui se battraient en duel. Il soupira doucement ne voulant pas vexer la jeune femme, même si, de son point de vue, les chances lui semblaient minimes.

-Raah I-chii-goo, enlève moi c'est air constipé de ton visage et vient plutôt voir avec qui on aurait la chance de travailler. Et pour qui surtout. Gloussa t-elle.

Ichigo ne réagit pas à la pique lancé par la jeune verte, de toute manière il s'avait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, alors il s'installa par terre, à ses cotés et regarda les photos des employés de Bellmy Compagnie défiler devant ses yeux peu intéressé. A peine une touffe bleue retint son attention.

A vrai dire le jeune rouquin avais presque complètement décroché de ce que pouvait bien lui raconter Neliel jusqu'au moment où celle si s'enthousiasma plus qu'elle ne le devrait sur une blonde à forte poitrine et au fouet de je ne sais quoi, Ichigo avait du perdre le fil de la conversation depuis longtemps, vu les bribes de conversations douteuses qui lui arrivait aux oreilles.

-Hein ?

- Raah tu ne m'écoute pas ! J'en étais sur... Bon regarde celle là, c'est la big boss de l'entreprise, celle qui tire les rênes. Alors ! Alors !

-Alors quoi ?

-Bah … Ichigo voyons… je sais que ce n'est pas ton fantasme mais... Woh !

-Je…

-MAIS ELLE EST CANON OUH ou Ichigo est-il avec nous ce soir ? Nan mais regarde moi ça, ces cheveux blonds, ce visage angélique, ces courbes, ces...

-énormes seins...

-Raahe c'est bon, spéce de pervers il n'y a pas que ça tss…

-On aurait du mal à les rater de toute manière.

-Ouai ouai. C'est bon ça ajoute du charme c'est sur.

Ichigo rigola devant la mauvaise foi et l'air renfrogné que lui offrait Nell, nan vraiment, cette nana causerait sa perte un jour.

-N'empêche, pourquoi on c'est embarqué là-dedans déjà ? Non attends, pourquoi toi, tu m'as embarqué là dedans ?

-Parce que franchement médecin ! Ichigo, il y en a pleins, un de plus, un de moins on s'en fou, tu es trop jeune et sexy pour t'occuper toute la journée de vieilles peaux à moitié claqués ou de gamins irresponsables à la jambe cassée.

Nell hésita un instant devant la mou du rouquin puis repris.

-Nan mais sérieux, tu verras, on va s'éclater comme des fous !

-SI et seulement si on est pris je te signale.

-Mais on sera pris spéce de rabat joie là ! OOh ! Un peu d'enthousiasme 'tain. On est les meilleures ou pas ?!

-..M'ouai..

-Quoi ? COMMENT ? J'AI RIEN ENTENDU ! ON EST LES MEILLEURS OU PAS ?

-OUAI !

Ils rigolèrent de concert face à leur détermination peu convaincante. Ils s'avaient que cet emploi était la dernière chance pour eux d'avoir un semblant de liberté et de reprendre le cours d'une vie.

Si Ichigo avait décidé de devenir médecin pour suivre les traces de son père, le peu d'envie qu'il avait, mourut en même temps que son père, victime d'un accident de voiture. Déjà qu'il avait perdu sa mère à cause du cancer lorsqu'il était jeune. Il s'était demandé pourquoi travailler si dur pour finalement perdre ceux qu'on aime. Maintenant il devait s'occuper de ses sœurs Yusu et Karin. Alors il avait décidé de travailler. Heureusement elles avaient la tête dure et supportaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient les drames qui touchaient leur famille. Ichigo avait presque perdu l'envie de sa battre le soir de l'accident de son père, seul assis dans la salle d'attente en attendant l'annonce fatidique, il avait rencontré Nell.

Une nana un peu gauche qui avait un grand sourire placarder sur le visage alors que les sillons rouges qui marquaient ses joues laissé imaginer le temps qu'elle avait passé à pleurer. Ichigo, égoïstement se sentit moins seul, dans un hôpital, tout le monde à ses problèmes. Ils c'étaient parlé comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours confiant leur peine à l'un et l'autre pour surpasser le drame qui leur arriver. Il apprit alors que Nell était orpheline et venait de perdre sa seule famille, sa petite sœur, renversé par une voiture. Ichigo tiqua, espérant que leurs accidents n'étaient pas liés, mais il apprit plus tard, que les accidents avaient eux lieu à des endroits complètements différents.

Après leur sortie de l'hôpital, Nell ne quitta plus Ichigo d'une semelle, retrouvant un semblant de famille avec les sœurs de celui-ci. Ils veillaient les uns sur les autres. Alors que les deux jeunes sœurs allées à l'école publique du quartier, Ichigo et Nell avaient décidé de travailler dans un restaurant comme serveurs pour payer un appartement à tout le monde.

Seulement ça n'avait pas suffit alors Nell avait demandé de l'aide à un ancien ami, un certain Urahara Kisuke qui gérer une entreprise assez importante de la ville. Les deux jeunes sœurs habitaient dorénavant chez lui, ainsi Nell et Ichigo étaient plus rassurés et pouvaient rentrées tard de leurs différents boulots. Mais le rythme était trop dur et fatiguant à gérer alors ils ont essayés de trouver des emplois mieux payés, mais aucun retour d'employeurs.

Ichigo sourit à ses souvenirs, c'est sur que si Bellmy Compagnie les embauchaient même en tant que stagiaires ils seraient bien payés, leurs cvs seraient un peu plus classe et la vie prendraient un cours plus agréables pour la famille. Alors Ichigo pria silencieusement, espérant que la personne en charge de choisir les candidatures retiendraient au moins un de leurs deux noms.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors<strong> qu'un huitième nom venait de s'ajouter à la liste des candidatures, Grimmjow fit un tas et décida qu'il n'en prendrait pas plus, de un parce qu'il était crevé et qu'il voulait aller dormir. Et de deux, huit c'est parfait point. C'est à moitié amorphe qu'il rejoignit son lit et s'avachit dessus, sa dernière pensée fut de savoir dans quelles petites fesses il mordrait prochainement.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta- ta- tamm ! Alors, quel joli minois Grimmy va-t-il mordre ? Vous le serez dans le prochain épisode.<strong>

**Désolé pour le moment triste avec les violons mais je devais situer l'histoire.**

**J'espère surtout que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir, n'hésitez pas non plus à dénoncer des fautes d'orthographe pour que je puisse les corriger.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre on découvrira un peu mieux nos huit stagiaires. Alors à bientôt mes licornes et passé une bonne semaine.**


End file.
